User blog:Jmcdavid/WMG for Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon
Okay, the revelation that Mina, the Fairy-type Captain in Sun and Moon, will actually have a trial in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon has me thinking we might get even more trials. Of course, that would require more Captains, but I can certainly think of some Trainers from Sun and Moon who would be qualified for the roles, considering what Pokemon types they used in Sun and Moon. Now, do keep in mind that this is pure Wild Mass Guessing, and I have absolutely no way of knowing if any of this will actually be true or not. For a Captain for a Poison-type Trial, I think it would probably be the former big sis of Team Skull, Plumeria. She was already moving to life on the straight and narrow by the end of Sun and Moon, so I think, given her preference for Poison-type Pokemon, her being a Captain for a Poison-type Trial would be a very logical next step. For a Dragon-type Trial, I'm thinking of a certain Trainer who is a potential challenger for the League Champion position after the end of Sun and Moon. Ryuga is quite clearly a Dragon-type user, and he wouldn't have to do that much, in all honesty. There already is a Dragon-type Trial in Sun and Moon. He could just make it an official Trial. For a Flying-type Trial, I'm thinking Kahili, who was one of the Elite Four in Sun and Moon, and quite clearly was a Flying-type specialist. For a Steel-type Trial, probably Molayne, the brother of Sophocles. He was a captain before, until his brother wound up taking his place, and I'd like to see him as an actual Captain. For a Bug-type Trial, there can only be one person qualified. Wanna know what destruction looks like? It'll be there in human form! It's your boy, Guzma! The former Team Skull leader, I'll freely admit he was still a major bad boy by the end of Sun and Moon, but after a final battle, he gets taken aside by Kahuna Hala. Now, I'll admit he might not be qualified for a regular Trial, given what sort of person he is, but if he's getting lessons from Hala, who knows? Maybe he'll be a Kahuna by Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, and be the Kahuna who keeps beating you down until you can overcome him! So yeah, those are some ideas I have for people who could be giving more Trials in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Main reason I'd like this is because in Sun and Moon, it felt incomplete how while 11 Z-Crystals had to be earned, three more were flat-out given to me, and the other four were just lying around, waiting for me to find and claim them. It felt like Game Freak had run out of ideas for Trials, so they just set the remaining Z-Crystals out there and hoped that players wouldn't notice. Category:Blog posts